fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AlisaLing127
Welcome Hi, welcome to the AlisaLing127! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sakura Ayase.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 22:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Don't Don't ever change or use other users' contents without their permission, that goes for Shadow Broker and my Fiore Royal Military. This is your first warning, don't let it happen again or consequences will follow. Also read the rules. 21:17:01 Fri And fix the page article you started, Ash warned you once, this is your second warning. Sections aren't hard. Get to it. 21:21:16 Fri F And A : Offering Help Hello Alisa, I am F And A, still a fresh member of this wiki just like you, and I noticed that you have some problem with your article (The One that Ash warned you) , and if you don't mind , I had like to help you fix the article. I hope you was not angry and suddenly yell at me, but the picture in your Liliana Gemstone is a terribly edited picture and was against wikia policy (can't deny that one). If it really necessary, I'll try to find a better picture for yours oc. Remember, I am trying to help you, not bringing you down. :) Farewell, and Merry Christmas. Forever And Always (talk) 04:08, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Don't edit others' pages without their permission, or add anything to them. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:26, December 14, 2014 (UTC) This is your final warning. If you add Gajeel or any other character to your character's partner list without permission first, you will be banned. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:38, December 14, 2014 (UTC) F And A : Last Help Hello Alisa, I have offered you my help before but you never reply or response, and now I ask you again one more time, do you need help with Liliana Gemstone? If you doesn't know how to reply a message, this is how, go into someone Profile , click Talkpage and then "Leave A Message" . You just received the Final Warning from the admin and this will be my last effort to save you. Forever And Always (talk) 23:46, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Yikes... sorry Well, you see, I failed to protect you from the admin's blocking power. There is not much I can do about it since I have absolutely NO STRENGTH to aid ya', but I did offer you my help previously; although you didn't realize it, hehehe... Also, just to comfort you, I had like to welcome ya into the Date A Live Fanon Wiki, just... don't do the same things like what you did in Fairy Tail Fanon and you're welcome. :) If you need any help, leave a message in THAT WIKI ONLY, I have permanently leaves Fairy Tail Fanon, LOL. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 14:07, March 16, 2015 (UTC)